


Changed

by Dellessa



Series: The Right Price [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6.Sold!AU: Astrea/Sideswipe -Femme in a mech’s frame /Revenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts).



Sideswipe groaned. Everything hurt even worse than any upgrade he had ever hurt. She tried to move and found himself firmly bound to where she was, her arms stretched above her helm. She felt heavy. She terribly heavy. “Sunny. This isn’t funny. Let me go.” Even her voice sounded off. 

The femme that leaned over her was not her sister. No, she would know that horrible face anywhere. “Sunny isn’t here,” Astraea said in a sweet tone. 

“W-what--how are you here?” 

“I escaped, you foolish mech. I have friends in high places. Do you think they would really keep me imprisoned?” she said with a little laugh. It took him a moment to process her words. 

“I’m not a mech!” 

“Oh, but you are now, and I’m going to use you until I can’t walk straight, and then the patrons will take their due. You are going to be the cheapest mech in the brothel. I’m sure you will get used to...servicing them,” Astrea said and climbed up onto her bound frame. She reached over and caressed Sideswipe’s bared valve. “Wet already. I made a few other modifications,” she purred and moved down Sideswipe’s frame. Sideswipe whimpered and tried to squirm away when he felt the blunt head of Astraea’s spike pressing against her valve. The femme was big, far bigger than her frame would have lead Sideswipe to believe. She pushed in, not waiting for him to adjust. “Mmmm...delicious. Worth every credit. Yes. I think I will be visiting you quite often.” 

Sideswipe whimpered and tried to struggle free, but Astraea pushed her down, thrusting into her hard enough for Sideswipe to grunt in pain. 

“Don’t worry, sweetspark, you will get used to it.” 

“Not a mech,” Sideswipe moaned, as she thrust inside seemingly hitting all of the nodes along the way. They were unused and overly sensitive. It felt amazing. Wonderful, and horrible. “Please don’t do this. Please. Please.” 

Astraea laughed “I do love to hear you beg, but it isn’t going to do you any good.”


End file.
